


6:00 to 6:15 to 7:00

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, domestic AU, sexual mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: your otp grumbling about getting up early to walk the dog</p>
<p>Summary: It was 6:00 in the morning when their dog slammed onto the bed, it was 6:15 when they were out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:00 to 6:15 to 7:00

**Author's Note:**

> DOMESTIC FREEWOOOOOOD, and sorry I took a week, I was a lil busy and stuff and this is short but hopefully it tides you guys over for a bit while I work on the LONG AWAITED FREEWOOD SEQUEL- I lost motivation, then the plot, but it’s almost done and I have some more plans afterwards for it!
> 
> AND I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME FOR A DOG SO I WENT WITH SOMETHING DUMB.
> 
> and i feel like this wasn't my best..

They’d had their dog for only two weeks, a small black and white husky female pup named Moon Moon ( _thanks to Gavin)_ , and the pup was _hyper_. That dog required walks, because she would tear up the house if she didn’t- and Ryan insisted.

Ryan insisted, yet he didn’t want to take Moon Moon on a walk at _6:00 in the fucking morning_.

Moon Moon jumped onto the bed at 6:00 in the morning every day, waking Gavin and Ryan like a living alarm clock. It was an hour before they needed to be up… but it worked anyway. Yet every day, the two always argued over who would walk the pup… and the answer would always be the same.

 

_It was 6:00 in the morning when their dog slammed onto the bed,_

“Your turn,” Gavin nudged Ryan with his knee lightly, not wanting to move out of the blanket and Ryan burrito he was wrapped up in. He didn’t want to move out of their warm bed, and out into the chilly, dew-covered morning air.

“I did it yesterday,” Ryan grumbled, nudging his boyfriend back even though he didn’t budge. “You’re doing it.”

Gavin’s eyes remained closed, but he tilted his head upwards to lightly kiss the skin underneath the other’s chin. “Quickie in the shower if you do it.” It was an offering, and Ryan thought about it for two seconds.

“Hour late to work and it won’t be as quick,” an offering back by Ryan. They were fantastic boyfriends- ignoring their pup on their legs for offering each other for sex for taking care of said pup.

“Not going into work at all today,” an offering of many rounds- which would probably lead to an angry Geoff… but oh well. Every couple should get a day off that led to either cuddles on the couch or rounds of sex.

“We’ll compromise and both do it,” Ryan was always the one that said it. He’d make the compromise; they’d have a quickie in the shower more often than not, nice dinner on Fridays, and then weekends full of cuddles if they both walked Moon Moon.

It always worked.

 

_It was 6:15 when they were out the door._

 

By 6:15 they were out the door, walking through the small suburban neighborhood street they lived on. Moon Moon would tug them along, the two switching who held the leash every day, and they slowly woke up in the chilly morning air. They’d do a few laps around the streets, and they’d be back by 7:00, when Moon Moon was calm and slightly tired, and the couple was wide awake and ready for the day.

It was a natural way to wake up, spending walks together in the morning like a miniature family.

‘I’m telling you! We’re like a _family_! You’re the mum and she’s our kid!’ Gavin said one morning.

‘Now why am I the mom? Doesn’t the mom spend time cleaning the house and bottoming?’ Ryan had countered, which made his boyfriend blush and then squawk when he nearly tripped over himself.

They were like a family- a mother, a father, and a kid, well... in their case it was their dog, but it worked for them.

 

6:00, they would wake.

6:15, they were out the door.

7:00, they were coming home.

It was a morning routine.


End file.
